Bad Boy Blues
by MegaKnight2000
Summary: The Rebellious Vulture Boyz featuring Alejandro, Duncan, Lightning and Scott head out to a certain shop in town...but it might not be to Scott's liking.


**Ok here again with another oneshot featuring Total Drama's own bad boy group...who are they you may ask? Well they're the Rebellious Vulture Boyz, only the hottest gang around Canada. Here's a little fic to go along with my friend Cherry(or Galactic Red Beauty of DA)'s amazing picture which is the cover of the story. Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Total Drama related. If I did, this group would have owned the show.**

"NOOOOOOO! You can't make me!" Scott yelled, frantically trying to wiggle his way out of his captors' grasp.

"Sorry dirt boy... you're getting them." Duncan smirked as he and Lightning continued dragging Scott off somewhere. "You're the only one among us who doesn't have them yet.

"So?!" Scott shouted, glaring at Duncan. "I don't want them! They just look soo... _wimpy_ on a guy."

"_Amigo._ You're quite mistaken. Having those are the sign of true villainy and dominance. " Alejandro pointed out. "Plus they're in style with the ladies' taste."

Scott rolled his eyes. "I don't give a fuck _what _the ladies like... it just doesn't feel right for guys to wear them. It just doesn't feel manly."

"Sha-please!" Lightning snorted. "How would you know if you haven't even tried them on or worn them? Lightning's had his since he was like 13. Sha- dig it!"

"Really, bromigo?" I got mine when I was 12." Alejandro smiled, proudly.

"Haha! You losers are outclassed since I had them since I was 8." Duncan laughed which earn annoyed looks from Alejandro and Lightning.

"Well aren't you quite special..." Alejandro muttered, sarcastically.

Scott was at the end of his patience as the three continued dragging him off to a shady part of a deserted city in Canada. Not much civilians roamed about here and is usually occupied by street gangs. Where said boys were heading was anybody's guess...

"I don't care when you guys got them! _I _don't want them." Scott growled.

"You don't really have much of a choice, bro." Duncan shrugged. "It's basically a sign that we're RVB. The jackets, jeans and shades are just extras.

"Exactly, my friend." Alejandro smiled before turning back to Scott. "Think of it this way, why do you think you're the only one of us who hasn't yet won a season of Total Drama? The moment you get them, you instantly win a season because you just have to. A bad boy wearing them _always _wins the season."Alejandro then looked at Lightning and Duncan. " Right, gentlemen?" Both boys nodded in response.

"Sha-yeah! You can't say otherwise since these things are like lucky charms or something well with Lightning... luck isn't really a factor." The jock smiled, proudly.

"Oh yeah? Then what about Mal?" He won a season and _he_ didn't have them." Scott smirked.

"Mal's Mike... it don't count." Duncan smirked back causing Scott to glare at him.

"Exactly.. you'll thank us one day when that _idiota _Chris calls us back for another season of that show." Alejandro chuckled.

"Ugh... I hate you guys so much." Scott muttered, miserably.

"Awww we love you too, freckles." Duncan laughed. "Besides we're here."

At those words, the boys looked up at a parlor with the sign beaten up and out of shape. Because of this, the letters were difficult to read but Duncan knows the place all too well so it didn't matter. When they walked inside, an overweight, middle-aged man littered with tattoos all over his body and piercings all over his face approached them with a smile on his face.

"Yo Duncan boy! Good to see ya again!" The man shouted out giving the boy a fist bump before he turned around and gave each of the guys one as well.

"Hey Joe. How's business been, ya lazy fatass?" Duncan chuckled.

"Ehh it's been so and so. Same old shit, just a different day." Joe shrugged. "So what the hell are you boys looking for today? You here to jump me for my shit or something? Said comment caused all the guys to laugh...except Scott who was still fuming.

"Yeah you see our friend there?" Duncan pointed to Scott. "We want you to hook him up with some piercings. Just for the ears though, of course."

"Piercings huh?" What kind you lookin' for?

"Ummmm... let's try out some circular piercings."

Alejandro smiled. "Would be pretty fitting. Me and Scott have similar circular piercings while you and Lightning have the studs. Truly _compañeros de armas."_

_"_Uhhh...yeah whatever the fuck he just said. Sha-companey something!" Lightning shouted, eagerly with Alejandro rolling his eyes in annoyance.

Joe just laughed at the whole scene while looking down at Scott.

"Well have a seat on the chair here. It's gonna be real quick, I can guarantee that."

"Soo...uhh do they hurt or something? N-not like I'm scared or anything. Scott chuckled nervously causing every in the room to grin at him, while raising an eyebrow up.

"Soooo... it's not that you think they're _girly._ It's that you think they'll _hurt._ Basically you're afraid of piercings. Who knew?" Duncan laughed causing Scott to glare at him.

"Shut the hell up!" Scott yelled. "I-I'm not afraid of no damn piercings!" Scott then looked back at Joe. "Well? Go ahead and give me the piercings already so I can get out of here."

"Sure thing." Joe said as he made his way for his piercing gun and said circular piercings. When Scott saw the gun, he gulped and started to sweat a little bit. But he can't show the other guys that he's afraid or they'll think he's a wimp plus he's a member of the baddest group in all of Canada. It would taint the name of the Rebellious Vulture Boyz if he chickened out. Once finished cleaning out everything, Joe made his way to Scott's ear and used the gun at his left earlobe.

_*POP*_

"There! That's one! Now let's get the second one!" As he reached for the second earring and placed in the gun. Once loaded, he went for Scott's right earlobe.

_*POP*_

"Done!" Joe smiled. "Now was that so bad? How ya feel, Scotty boy?"

Scott then turned and looked at the mirror. He was now sporting circular earrings of silver color similar to Alejandro's. He then looked back at Joe.

"Like shit. I'm outta here." With that, he got out of the seat and walked out of the shop.

"We thank you for your hospitality. We hope to see you again in the near future, _amigo._" Alejandro waved at Joe while turning to Duncan and Lightning. "It's time to go. Scott's probably going to be mad for awhile so let's go take him out to eat, then we could go after the Silver Sharks later as planned."

"Sha-yeah boy! Need to refuel with meat before the match. Those tadpoles are gonna get struck by the force that is Lightning. Sha-owned!" Lightning raised his fist into the air as he and Alejandro made their way out the shop.

"Uhh so Duncan boy... when do you think you're ever gonna pay me?" Joe smiled expectantly. "I mean you always come here for free stuff but no cash."

Duncan looked at Joe for a second, then erupted in loud laughter. "Us pay you? Be glad we haven't _burned _your shitty shop down already but it's not like anybody would care because it barely gets any customers." Duncan chuckled wiping off the remaining tears from his face. "But nice try though. Maybe next time.." With that, Duncan walked out the shop, still laughing over the comment which Joe just sighed in disappointment.

First order of business: _Don't _do business with bad boys or criminals. It will get you nowhere.

**A/N: An that's the oneshot. I did enjoy writing this one out especially since I had this group like this in mind for awhile. Imagine Total Drama getting taken over by RVB. If that day comes, even Chris' torture would look like a picnic. Well hope you enjoyed it and hopefully I could start writing on a backstory for how this group was formed later on this year or early next year. Depends on how my schedule will be if I'm not too busy at the time. Check out the picture for this cover on Galactic Red- Beauty. Seriously this girl's art is amazing. Till then, viewers!**


End file.
